rayman_legends_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The King for a Day
Plot It is a special day, Grand Minimus announces the animals is roaming in the worldwide species, everyone cheers for his majesty's announcing. Not far away, Stan and Joanna was overheard the king's announcement, they were going to took their place as royals. Teensy Queen, Julia, Kristie and a female lizard with wings named Petunia, announces everyone is the only the natures is a blooming about the shining. Everyone agreed and cheers. Petunia was so proud at her three princesses of their own. Meanwhile inside the Riley's house, Riley, Elycia, Parafly-Lum, Charles, Toby and Denko to became the king for a day. Riley told everyone to going to announce Grand Minimus. Elycia agreed and Parafly-Lum reminds her that he was a babysitting. Charles had an idea to coming to Grand Minimus was a king for good, they laughed with joy. In the jungle, a thick-nosed lizard named Belle, and a short-nosed lizard named Sophie, playing tag. Colonel Trike, Vionet and Trike Jr. comes to visit them, he told the female ceratopsians to see the king who was happier than here. As they follow them. In the plains, a ram-lizard named Kyle, and a maned-lizard named Jerry, who was racing in the field. Dongera, Stego and Hal visits them, he told to the duo to follow me, brought yourself a one ticket to the king. As they follow them. Behind the bushes, Stan and Joanna notices Riley's friends, he told her to show them if they can find on mischief. Finally, Grand Minimus saw Belle, Sophie, Kyle and Jerry had arrived. The king was so happy to see their new found friends. Grand Minimus asked Sophie to how feeling. Sophie agreed. Grand Minimus like to hear a word with them while they're on the world in everyone. Stan and Joanna was on the cliff, Stan using a rifle to shoot the king, he shoots and everyone ducked as the bullet hit the large boulder and rolled towards the bandits they tried to escape, the bandits fell into the ground. Kyle realizes it was the two mischievous bandits, Stan demands Riley to going to the jail, but Riley refused and he orders his animals to stampede. The animals appeared and came running down the hill, the terrified bandits ran away. The five friends sitting on the chairs. Petunia announces everyone the great animal herd, everyone cheered and Elycia told Riley that these days are beautiful. Riley agreed. Voice Actors Riley - Jack Black Elycia - Laura Bailey Parafly-Lum - Tara Strong Toby - Nathan Vetterlein Denko, Kyle - Dennis Bateman Grand Minimus - Robin Atkin Downes Teensy Queen - Caren Manuel Dongera - Bob Joles Stego - John Goodman Colonel Tusker - Jim Cummings Charles - Charlie Adler Julia - Nicole Bouma Kristie - Tress MacNeille Petunia - Kelly Sheridan Belle - Mae Whitman Sophie - Kristen Bone Jerry, Stan - Neil Ross Joanna - Susan Silo Rhino - Corey Burton Ostrich - Debi Derryberry Transcript The King for a Day/Transcript